The Super Mom
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Gabriella feels empty...her family has forgotten her birthday and have forgotten her it seems...how will she feel like A 'Super Mom' again? A Little Troyella too!


**I'm back again guys, another one shot; I really like this one so please review. You won't be disappointed, most of it is written in Gabriella's point of view but it's still sweet and a total Troyella.**

**Anyway, it's called…**

**The Super Mom**

THE alarm clock buzzed and clanged and clattered but for the first time in a long time Gabriella Montez didn't feel the drive to get out of bed. In fact, she buried her head under her blankets and groaned as the unstoppable beast beside her rang and rang.

"I don't want to get up." She muttered to herself wiping the sleep from her still closed eyes.

It seemed that the alarm clock would have its way for mere minutes later Gabriella sat up abruptly and smacked it off the cupboard where it crashed to the floor, the batteries dislodging themselves from it's back…the beeping instantly stopped.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Gabriella muttered, pleased but suddenly there was a knock on the door and she sat up, exhausted and dreading the order that was coming in the form of her child.

The door opened and there stood her youngest son, Timothy beaming at her, he was six years old and charmingly beautiful in features.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Will you make me breakfast please?" Timothy asked, his bold blue eyes twinkling joyfully.

"I'll be there in a minute, where's your father?" Gabriella queried.

"Downstairs." Timothy replied.

Gabriella sighed, getting out of bed and putting on her dressing gown, "Then why couldn't Daddy make you breakfast?"

"He's working on his papers." Timothy exclaimed shrugging his shoulders.

Gabriella walked over to her son and kissed his forehead, "I'll be down as soon as I can. Go tell Daddy to drop what he's doing and to make Mommy a cup of coffee and put some toast in for you. Then I'll make you some eggs and bacon to go with it. Go on." She said and turning him around she directed him downstairs.

"He didn't even know." Gabriella said, tears filling her eyes as she slumped her body against the wall of her room.

It was her birthday; her thirty fourth birthday to be exact and it seemed as if Gabriella was the only one who was aware of it. Her family hadn't mentioned it, neither had her husband. She had spent the entire week dropping hints about a gift or a card…or for him just to remember but it seemed he was clueless. He had not mentioned it.

Gabriella married Troy Bolton when they were twenty three. They'd loved each other for a long time, friends when they were five, best friends when they were teenagers, lovers when they were young adults and married as they fell out of their teenage years. It was bliss. They were still very much in love though Gabriella wondered where the magic had gone. Troy hardly spent time with her anymore, always working, always busy. He owned a basketball team, he coached '_The Red Hawks_' and Gabriella was left to take care of their three children, Eva, who was twelve, Dylan who was nine and Timothy who was six. They were wonderful children but Gabriella wasn't sure she could cope anymore. She was lonely, invisible in her own house.

Straightening herself up and wiping the tears that had slipped down her cheeks, she put on a brave face and ventured downstairs, ready to take on the world…or so she thought.

GABRIELLA entered the kitchen to find her children all sitting around the table eating. Timothy, who was far too young to even make himself a piece of toast, in her opinion, was sitting beside his father, waiting patiently to be fed, when he saw his Mother, his eyes lit up, gleaming.

"Mommy, will you make me breakfast now?" Timothy asked beaming.

Gabriella nearly fell over, "Didn't Daddy put your toast in, like I asked?" She demanded, she was looking at Troy who hadn't so much as wished her a happy birthday or kissed her cheek…or anything. The children hadn't either. Gabriella's heart was sobbing. Timothy shook his head.

"Troy! I told Timothy to tell you to make him breakfast. _Why haven't you done it_?" The young woman screamed, Troy looked up from the papers he was working on with a confused expression on his face. Even the children looked astounded, their Mother looked outraged.

"I…I told him just to wait a second." Troy uncertainly replied, confusion glimmering in his ultramarine eyes.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Fine. I'll make it." She said pretending her anger was disappearing but in truth she was enraged.

She kissed each of her children's head and bent down to kiss Troy on the lips but he pulled away before she could show him such affection.

"Not for a minute Gabriella, I've got this to do." He muttered not even looking at his wife.

Gabriella's heart sunk, "Okay, I'll make coffee."

"Would you make me one please?" Troy asked and Gabriella groaned silently before nodding.

"Sure, coffee it is." She answered and she turned before one brave, emotional tear slipped down her cheek.

"WHY don't they remember? 'Gabriella asked herself as she sat by herself on one of the swings in the garden, it was quiet at home, she couldn't say she wasn't disappointed, no one remembered. Taylor hadn't come over to give her a birthday present, Kelsi hadn't played her famous 'Gabriella's Birthday Song' over the phone like usual, Chad hadn't given her a dumb singing Christmas card like he always did, or anyone else, "I mean…it's not hard, nobody has mentioned it. At all."

She sat there, her head resting in her hands, tearful and neglected. Troy hadn't even given her a birthday kiss. It was him she missed most, they hadn't made love in ages, he never took her out to the movies or to dinner…they hardly ever kissed, she was lonely and bored. What could she do? Didn't he love her anymore? Was there someone else who was perhaps more exciting than her. She wasn't exactly miss interesting, she loved to read and could sit for hours in front of the fire, her idea of romantic was a picnic in the park and her favourite thing to do was work out crossword puzzles and help the children with their Chemistry, Physics and Biology homework. Of course Troy would like someone better, in her opinion, she was boring!

The door opened and she looked up and found Troy looking at her. Her heart ached, he was so handsome. A well toned, fantastic body, a fine face with glimmering blue eyes and dark sandy brown hair. He was funny, talented, a wonderful father, loving to his children and once he had been a romantic husband.

"Gabriella…you know I forgot something today, 'He said approaching her, grinning, Gabriella felt every cell in her body leap, he had remembered, finally, she got up beaming, proud and thrilled all at once, "I feel really stupid."

"It's alright, you've remembered now…I knew you'd just forgotten…my birt –" But before Gabriella could even finish her sentence Troy cut her off.

"I forgot to get the shopping in, 'He rooted inside his wallet and smiled, "Would you go and get it?"

Gabriella froze! _Shopping! He'd forgotten the shopping!_ How pathetic could he get, it was staring him right in the face. It was her Birthday!

"Oh, shopping…right? Well…I'd better go then, don't want to leave the house with empty stomachs. Where are the children, I'll take them with me?" Gabriella questioned, she wanted to see their happy, beautiful faces. She needed some kind of refuge today.

"Eva is over at Chad's and Taylor's with Jake…I swear something's going on there, Dylan has taken Misty out for a walk. They just left and Timothy is with Sharpay and Zeke and little Ashley. I think they've gone to the park. I would come with you but I'm busy." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, "It's fine. I'll just be going then." She exclaimed and she gave his cheek a quick kiss before taking the money off him and exiting the garden, feeling pathetically naïve to believe that Troy or the children might've remembered.

RETURNING home with a very little amount of shopping, Gabriella wondered whether her life had ever been perfect. She had believed it to be; when she and Troy were younger everything was fun and exciting. The excitement was gone; the feeling of youthfulness was gone.

As she pulled up outside the house she noticed the lights were off, everything was in darkness. She frowned, what was going on? Where were Troy and the children? It hit her like a ton of bricks, Troy was seeing someone else. He'd taken the children and left her, they had gone. Her heart was thumping; she rushed out of the car and through the garden. Fiddling her key into the lock she opened the door and rushed into the living room. She switched on the light, tears glinting in her eyes and…

"SURPRISE!" An eruption of party poppers and balloons filled the room; Gabriella was met with the happy smiles of her closest friends.

Arms wrapped around her, laughter boomed everywhere, it sounded beautiful. Gabriella was truly astounded, she surely hadn't expected it.

"Wow, you do look surprised; we're not that good are we?" Taylor chuckled handing over her present to Gabriella.

She couldn't help it, Gabriella sobbed and whimpered and it was Troy who put his arms around her smiling, "Honey, are you alright?"

She nodded.

"I…I thought you'd left me…I thought you'd forgotten." She wailed.

Troy's smile faltered but he pressed his lips against her, passionately holding her into an embrace.

"Never my angel. I'm really sorry I've been neglecting you lately. I just…I'm sorry and I promise I'll never do it again. All of it was for the party, so we could surprise you. It _broke_ my heart having to see you so downhearted. I love you." Troy whispered into her ear.

Gabriella giggled, so it had all been a plan…she turned around just in time to hear her famous 'Gabriella's Birthday Song' and she felt her life was back to normal again when the entire room began to sing…

IT was late when the party was over. Everyone had a wonderful time, the dancing was fantastic, the singing was beautiful, presents were handed out but all Gabriella wanted to now was sleep. Waving goodbye to Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke and Martha, she went back into the living room where Troy and the children sat.

"Did we surprise you Mom?" Eva laughed.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Very much, it was the best birthday ever. Thank you for everything." She said grinning proudly.

"We've got a present and card for you Mommy, do you want them?" Dylan questioned, Gabriella nodded and Troy put his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek, "We worked really hard."

Dylan grabbed a present from the corner with a card on top and handed it to Gabriella. She ripped open the material of the card and read the words of a big glittering card '_To The Worlds Best Super Mom_'

"Oh it's beautiful." She said reading the message inside.

"We got the same for you in a necklace. Daddy picked it but we chose the words." Timothy exclaimed, the others tried to shush him but Gabriella had already opened the gift.

She felt Troy's lips on her neck and she turned in his arms kissing him lovingly, the children rushed in to hug her, "Happy Birthday Mom!" They all chanted.

Gabriella smiled holding up the silver locket that read 'The Super Mom' on the front of it and laughed because for the first time in a long time she actually felt it was true.

**Was it too devastating? I personally loved it but that was my opinion, what do you think??? **

**I'd like for you all to review, if you've got the chance, you're all awesome. Thank you! xoxMusicalxox**


End file.
